


Go team!

by picante_chica



Series: Markhyuck sports au! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, cheerleader!donghyuck, football player!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are in love.





	Go team!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my bbygirl j*rdyn
> 
> <3

The big game had finished an hour ago, but Donghyuck was still in the locker room. He was in the locker room with the football team’s star player, Mark Lee. Mark was the only reason Donghyuck had joined the cheerleading team. 

He had pined after Mark ever since his freshmen year in high school. He joined the school’s cheerleading team so he would have an excuse to watch Mark play football at every game. He had come out as bi at the beginning of his sophomore year, and a year later Mark had taken him aside after a game. It turned out that Mark was gay, and he liked Donghyuck.

Donghyuck had agreed to keep their relationship secret until Mark was ready to come out. He had kept this secret for six months. It was the middle of Mark’s senior year and he showed no signs of wanting to come out, but Donghyuck was perfectly happy just to be with Mark.

And that’s why he was here. In the locker room, after the final game of the season. Their team had won against the rival school’s team. Mark had been eyeing him from across the room as everyone changed. When they were finally alone, Mark hadn’t hesitated to stride across the room and push Donghyuck against the lockers.

Mark was pressing his lips to Donghyuck’s neck eagerly. Donghyuck carded his fingers through Mark’s hair, giggling when Mark’s lips pressed against a ticklish spot on his neck.

“Mark, calm down,” he laughed.

Mark looked up at him warmly, leaning to kiss his lips. Mark moved his hands to cup Donghyuck’s cheeks. Donghyuck pushed Mark back by the shoulders.

“You’re really excited about winning, huh?”

Mark smiled and pressed their foreheads together, “I jus’ love you, duckie.”

Donghyuck felt his cheeks heating up. Mark pressed a soft kiss to each cheek. Donghyuck nuzzled his face into Mark’s shoudler.

“Wanna come to my house and cuddle?”

Donghyuck nodded shyly into Mark’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
